dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
The Moon
The Moon is a celestial object revolving around Earth in the Dragon Ball universe just like its real life counterpart. Its significance is that it has caused some Saiyans to transform into their Great Ape form and has been destroyed two times and revived one time. You may RP and battle here. To battle here, enter your name into one of the battle slots below. (Note: Saiyans have the ability to transform into a Great Ape if battling here). *Pto *Moeru *Abrah *Kabra RP Area Ultimate vs Loke As Loke slammed into the surface of the moon, the ground around him, until the wave finally stopped. When it did, Loke was nearly 15 feet under ground, with debris covering him. Ultimate slowly landed on the moon, walking up to the create the Kamehameha and Loke had made and looking down, feeling Loke still alive in there. "Come on Loke, there's no time for you to be going to sleep." Loke heard his father, but didn't respond. He could feel himself slowly starting to transform into a form he'd never been in before. Along with it, he felt himself slowly beginning to become very angry, unable to help it for some reason. As Loke finally snapped and his rage overwhelmed him, he let out an immense burst of energy, visible even from earth in the day time. The Large energy output was enough to send Ultimate flying back a few feet, wondering just what kind of power he was feeling from his son. As the black smoke and red aura slowly dimmed to just barely linger to Loke's body, it was clear that he had changed. His skin was darker now, and his eyes were burning hot red, unable to see his pupils anymore. His chest was slightly revealed, seeming to have what looked to be a circle with cracks along the sides as if something was going to be taken out soon. His hair was as spiky as that of a Super saiyan 2, but had changed from white, to black with red lines along it. He stared at his father demonsly, showing that some of his dormant demon strength had seemingly been awakened after the damage had been done. "What the...." Ultimate said, staring in shock at his sons sudden transformation. Loke, without a word, charged his father at unbeliveable speeds, ready to continue their fight. Battle Pause Abrah and Kabra would then turn around to see Hokus flying towards the moon before turning to their opponents. "We must go now. It was nice battling you. Hokus lands and looks at Pto and Moeru. "Hey guys, what's up?" "Oh, we're doin' greaaat. Beati'n up your bodyguards, seeing that your sooo powerful, we figured you didn't need these two. So you two can consider yourselves...fired." Pto puts his hands over his head and starts charging his X-Bolt. Hokus chuckles a bit. "They're only weak because I went on ahead of them. That's why I told them to get stronger. But hey, if you want a challenge. Here I am." Tsurugi would then land on Moon Pto stops charging his X-Bolt and looks at Tsurugi "Hey looky there, it's guy. Another goon of yours, Hokus?" "More like a friend than a goon. Unlike my henchmen, he has his own free will." Hokus replies. Tsurugi would then simply ignore Pto as he realizes that he's too weak to waste time with, as he speaks to Hokus "Hanging around with bunch of stumbling amateur hours i see?" "Yea, well forget you too, sir." Pto put his hands down Hokus would then laugh at the two's bickering. "Oh, I only came to check on the henchmen, anything after that is up to them." "Oh, look! A weak chump's talking big" Tsurugi would then imply. "Atleast it's better than let you talk to me like I'm beneath you, you pompous retard." Hokus sneaks away while they argue. Like any good character. "Hah, you want me to stop talking this way? Then get better then me. Show me what that 'Saiyan Strength' looks like. You short-tailed freak." Tsurugi smirks as he turns his attention to Pto. Before realizing that PTO is not worth his time "Well, leave. You are waste of time." he says "You beneath me? You are not even worth my time, weakling." he says before leaving moon. Pto watches Tsurugi leave."Dumbhole. He actually thinks strength is everything. I'm guessing he's one of those "all brawn no brains" type of guys. Suck for him. Now were did that sneaky son of a gun go?" The next day Starr lands on the moon after his battle with his mother."My mother is so strong...I must try even harder" Starr begins to meditate. Aaron looks at Hokus down in Hell. Aaron has grown stronger during his training with Gianor on the Bloody Pond. "Hokus, you are sure this will take me to back to earth?" Aaron asks. "I am sure of it" Says Hokus. Aaron looks at the portal, and then looks around hell."Won't miss this place..." Aaron says as he jumps through the portal. He is transported to the moon. As always,Tsurugi didn't seemed to do anything special except of making clones and charging Lightning cutter through them. "Cutting down fakes I see?" Pto walks up to him "Fighting yourself to surpass yourself is better than fighting someone inferior than you" Tsurugi says as he summons 5 of his clones to battle with. Pto is annoyed, "Sure, fine, whatever. Seen Hokus or anyone?" "No, he was in North City the last time i saw him before he left" Tsurugi implies. "Why you ask?" "Got nothin' better to do. Stuck on this blasted Moon with no one on it." Pto kicks a moonrock. "Speaking of Hokus, I just saw him back in hell, and I wouldn't say there isn't no one on the moon Pto" Aaron says as he arrives to his friends. Starr feels an energy similar to his but stronger. "Dad?" Starr walks over to Tsurugi, Pto and Aaron. "AARON!" He yells. He rushes him with anger and sadness. "HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GONNA LEAVE A$$HOLE!?" Aaron looks at Starr coming at him with a fierce punch."Hmm..." Aaron catches the punch easily. "I love you too son." He smiles and then pulls Starr into a hug. "I love you too Dad, I don't want you to leave again though..." Starr says with tears swelling. Aaron wipes his tears."Starr, I have to leave one more time after this, and then i'll never leave again. But I need you to get the Dragon Balls." Aaron says sadly. Starr looks up to him. "Yes sir! You'll be alive and healthy in no time at all!" Aaron and Starr laugh in happiness at there love filled reunion. Tsurugi noticed that one of his best friend has returned as he says with yet sarcastic voice, "Welcome back to Earth, Weakling" he says "weakling" as intentional joke. "So, how was your trip to hell? Had fun being bored?" Aaron laughs at Tsurugi's joke. "It was fun, I'm gonna compete in the Otherworld tournament, and it will be fun" Pto has a flashback of his own father leaving him when he was a teen and has never seen him since. "What brings you guys here?" Tsurugi sighs before saying "Well then, show me what you've learned there." Aaron gets into a fighting stance. "I've gotten stronger, Pto, Starr let's show Tsurugi what we are made of!'' Starr gets into one as well. "Right!" Tsurugi sighs as his clones disperses. "I hope you won't disappoint me" Pto gets into a fighting stance. "It's about time." Post-Battle RP Tsurugi sees Pto, Aaron and Starr falling unconciously, he looks at Aaron before planning to leave... Pto catches his breath. "Well, I knew we couldn't beat you, but...it was a good try anyway. We did good...guy? Pto was refering to Aaron. "We're gonna have to fight another, maybe when we're not nearly dying." Starr looks over at Tsurugi, and watches him eyeing his father. ''Tsurugi is being suspicious. Judging the way he is looking at Aaron, and the way he used much more on him in battle, he is planning something.Pto also seems to be clueless of Aaron's name.Go figure... ''Starr thinks to himself. Aaron looks over at Pto."Just in case you forgot, my name is Aaron. But yea, we did good, and we will have to fight Tsurgi again sometime." Aaron says. He looks over a Tsurugi."Where are you going." He asks. "Oh well look who's talking" Tsurugi implies "The guy of yesterday who was showing off is now begging to feet" Tsurugi then turns to Aaron "... To... finish my project" He says as his Mangekyo reverts back to Sharingan as he shows evil grin. "What are you gonna turn yourself into a robot too?" Pto wipes some blood off his head."And why would you just flat out tell us about your project? I mean that seems really...dumb." Starr focuses more on Tsurugis thoughts. He begins to read his mind on his plan with his new Cybernetic replacement Alyra put in after their training. ''What are you planning Tsurugi...''Starr thinks "Oh my" Starr says under his breath as he gasps. He looks over to Pto and Aaron. "I know what his so called 'Project' is!" Starr yells to them Aaron looks over to Starr in astonishment. "Huh. What is it" Aaron asks intrigued Pto is intringued aswell."If it's robots I'm gonna be so pissed." Stats Pto Stats *Race: Saiyan *Level: 38 *Fatigue: 465/500 *Health: 1/226,000 *Speed: 81 *Damage: 101 *Power Level: 3,017,349,234,488 Aaron's Stats *Race: Saiyan *Level: 50 *Fatigue: 0/500 *Health: 1/342,000 *Speed: 233.75 *Damage: 189 *Power Level: 89,583,277,889,000,000 Starr's Stats *Race: Saiyan/Human *Level: 30 *Fatigue: 86/500 *Health: 1/139,000 *Speed: 164 *Damage: 327 *Power Level: 1,238,177,032,000 Tsuyoshi's Stats *Race: Demon/Human *Level: 63 *Fatigue: 25/500 *Health: 1,178,000/1,178,000 *Speed: 3361.5 *Damage: 3321.5 *Power Level: 15,532,424,708,952,475,292,968.75 The Battle *Pto double-rabbit kicks Tsurugi in his stomach, which misses. * Starr kicks Tsurugi 19 times (3 hit) in the mouth and finishes with an energy ball(7065 total damage) * Aaron does the same but finishes with an energy wave. (19 kicks, 8 hit) (15,120 total damage) * "... You do realize that without transforming, none of your attacks will possibly hit?" Tsurugi says as he skips his turn. * "Thanks for giving me an excuse to renew my Gold membership." Pto goes Super Saiyan."It's been a while hasn't it." Fires Lightning Sword Stab at Tsurugi, like before, PTO didn't managed to make any attack hit. * Starr ignites himself and he becomes SSJ, then SSJ2 so the stats stack.He kicks Tsurugi in the face 19 times, of which 4 managed to get hit, then initiates a Kamehameha, which Tsurugi easily shrugs off."Kame--Hame--HA!!!!" (13,080 total damage) * Aaron ignites himself, then goes from SSJ to SSJ2 to SSJ3 and finally to Ignited SSj4.He shoots a Xorous Flash at Tsurugi, which misses, then kicks him in the mouth.He uses Teleportation Burst, and then shoots 16 energy waves at Tsurugi, of which 9 finds their target. (129,775 total damage) * Due to having too much power, Tsurugi became egotistical and eventually ended up being evil, as seen in North City. With that being said, he summons Great Tempestous Spirit of Valour and with having evil motives, he goes after the kill, being ignorant of them being his friends. He'd then fire 1 Darkness Flame at PTO before charging Grass-Mowing Sword: One Thousand Birds Katana through him, both hits him dead-on. Leaving PTO near death, he goes after Starr as he heartlessly blasts a ki blast through his stomach before dispersing away, and appearing behind him to thrust a Lightning Cutter through him, leaving him near death too. He then turns and stares at his final standing opponent, Aaron.(171,400 damage done to PTO. 127,305 damage done to Starr.) * Pto slowly gets up and is breathing heavily"...Much greater pain...Much greater pain.." turns SSJ2 and pulls the katana out of himself. Slowly limps toward Tsurugi and stabs him in the back with the katana, then Pto he pulls out his sword and stabs it through Tsurugi's back, which all misses. * Starr looks up at Pto. He seems weak and hurt badly. Starr begins to think of his father, and how he died. Now Pto was on the verge. "No....NO....NO MORE!!!!!!!!!!" Starr screams. His hair glows so bright that it burns the eyes.His hair begins to grow at an immense rate, and his eyebrows are burned off.Starr looks up and he has become a Super Saiyan 3. His eyes are also filled with rage and he begins to transform into a golden great ape. He controls his anger and his form, and he shrinks back down. His voice becomes deeper. "What is this immense power..." He asks himself. His once Golden hair has become black and spiky. Red fur now covers his chest and arm and he gains a red aura. Starr has ascended to Super Saiyan 4. He looks at Aaron and then to Tsurugi. " You hurt my friends...that was a big mistake!!!" Star rushes Tsurugi and punches him in the stomach twice. He then punches Tsurugi. He fires an energy wave at him, then back flips away from him. He focuses his energy and begins to create a veil of golden and red light around him. He creates a veil around Tsurugi also. "TIME LOCK!!! TARGET TSURUGI!!!" Starr time locks Tsurugi so that any Signature attacks or ultimate attacks cannot be used from him, and any effects of either are ended immediatly, however, the only signature Tsurugi was using was Tempestous Spirit of Valour which is immune to signature nullifiers like these..Starr runs to Tsurugi and kicks him in the face. Then fires a Kamehameha. He finishes with 14 kicks to the face, only one hit. (3,270 total damage) * Aaron watches with pride for his son. He rushes Tsurugi and tackles him. He punches him in the stomach 18 (Removing 1 hit since it was simply going over fatigue) times, which 9 hits, he then gets knocked out of any and all transformations he was in due to going over Fatigue bar. (80,550 damage) * Tsurugi gets up before laughing evilly "Do you think a weak attack like that of a mere weakling saiyan can defeat me? I regret nothing. This world will be ending soon!" he says as he activated Cursed Seal of Heaven before eating 1 Senzu Bean. "I don't even need energy attacks to defeat you two especially you two. You are not even worth fighting anymore" He says to PTO and Starr as he gives combination of 5 punches/kicks each before eating one senzu bean and thrusting Lightning Cutter through Pto. He then fires 2 Evil Impulse at Aaron before thrusting Grass-Mowing Sword: One Thousand Birds Katana through him, resulting in them all to fell unconcious. (399,249 damage) Category:Locations Category:Space Category:Battle Grounds Category:RP Areas Category:Space Battle Grounds Category:Space RP Areas